There are many power electronic control circuits, but very few that are suited notably to an aerospace system such as a satellite. In practice, such power electronic control circuits are manufactured in very small series, and are highly customized or dedicated to a particular use.
Furthermore, these control circuits must satisfy very high reliability requirements in highly stressed environments.
Power electronic control circuits are currently known that are produced from discrete analogue components or components with a low level of integration, such as operational amplifiers, comparators or logic flip-flops. Such circuits have to be extensively modified on each change in the customers' requirements, and the discrete peripheral components (resistors & capacitors) have to be adjusted for each equipment item during its production.
Given the variety of the components needed and the procurement lead times for components of sufficient quality to comply with aerospace standards, these existing devices generate large stocks with a low turnover.
Furthermore, the associated labour cost is very high and represents a significant proportion of the final product overall design & manufacturing costs.